My Lovely Cat
by Shinigami Teru-chan
Summary: Lucy yang kesepian karena ditinggal mati oleh kedua orangtuanya, tanpa sengaja ia menemukan kucing berwarna keabuan di dekat makam kedua orang tuanya. tanpa diketahui Lucy, kucing itu bukan kucing biasa, kucing itu- Gray bisa merubah menjadi manusia jika segel kutukan yang diberi oleh penyihir bisa terbuka. penasaran? baca aja! / typo, OOC,AU / GrayX Lucy RnR Please..


******DISCLAIMER © HIRO MASHIMA**

******..**

Yo.. Minna~~ ini karya pertamaku untuk fic Fairy Tail

, jadi mungkin kurang bagus, ato bahasanya acak-acakan alias typo.

Tapi mohon dukungannya dengan cara me-review karya ini ;)

**My Lovely Cat**

**by Shinigami teru-chan**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

**..**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lucy Heartfilia tinggal di mansion besar seorang diri, walaupun ia adalah pewaris harta perusahaan Heartfilia, ia tidak bahagia. Untuk apa punya harta yang berlimpah, jika tidak ada keluarga maupun sahabat disisinya. Lucy kesepian. Dirumah yang besar ini, ia hanya ditemani oleh pelayan-pelayan.

Ya, Lucy adalah anak yatim-piatu.

..

..

Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil, waktu itu Lucy masih berumur 10 tahun. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Lucy. Ayah dan ibunya mengajak Lucy ke sebuah taman hiburan. Lucy sangat senang diajak pergi ke sana. Sesampainya disana, dengan antusias Lucy mencoba semua wahana permainan.

Mereka sekeluarga menghabiskan waktu keliling taman hiburan itu, sampai tidak terasa hari sudah sore. Sebelum mereka pulang, mereka rencananya akan mampir ke restaurant milik keluarga Heartfilia bernama 'Love & Lucky'. Kedua orangtua Lucy sudah membuat sebuah kejutan untuk anaknya. Lucy sama sekali tidak tahu rencana yang dibuat oleh orang tua beserta pegawai-pegawai yang bekerja di restaurant tersebut. Mereka sengaja menutup restaurant tersebut lebih awal, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun nona Lucy.

Baik koki maupun pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja di sana sangat menyayangi nona kecil itu. Mereka mendekorasi ruang makan dengan hiasan berupa balon-balon dan kertas krep beraneka warna. Tidak lupa mereka membuat tulisan 'selamat ulang tahun' di sebuah kain putih.

Koki dari Restauran 'Love & Lucky'―Master Makarov sengaja membuat kue ulang tahun special, khusus untuk nona Lucy.

Semua persiapan untuk kejutan ulang tahun nona Lucy sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu mereka tiba saja.

..

Ketika keluarga Heartfilia tiba di restaurant, Lucy memandang restaurant yang biasa ia datangi dengan wajah bertanya-tanya karena bangunan tersebut tampak lengang dan gelap.

" Ayah, kenapa restaurannya gelap? Apa restaurannya tutup?" tanya Lucy polos.

" Entahlah…. Ayah juga kurang tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita memeriksanya?" tanya ayahnya sambil memberikan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Tapi, aku takut", dengan suara bergetar.

"Kan bareng sama ayah dan ibu. Jadi, ga' usa takut, Lucy" jawab ibunya menenangkan.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu"

Pelan-pelan Lucy dengan menggenggam kedua tangan orangtuanya memasuki restaurant. Ruangan itu sangat gelap, Lucy tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, perlahan matanya mulai beradaptasi dengan ruang gelap tersebut.

Digenggamnya kedua tangan orangtuanya dengan erat, takut mereka tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

..

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya kecil melayang perlahan-lahan mendekati Lucy, karena takut Lucy pun berteriak.

"HANTUUUU!"

Namun kemudian, ia mendengar suara mirip kakek-kakek tua menyanyikan sebuah lagu, suaranya sangat mengerikan, sehingga membuat bulu kuduk Lucy berdiri. Sempat Lucy berfikir bahwa ia baru saja mendengarkan lagu kematian. Saking ketakutannya Lucy menangis dengan keras.

"Huuuaaaaa….."

Lalu, lampu ruangan tiba-tiba menyala. Dengan mata berair dan masih terisak, Lucy melihat sekeliling ruangan. Ternyata ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh hiasan-hiasan di sudut ruangan dan sebuah kain putih membentang di tengah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'selamat ulang tahun'. Dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dia memandangi satu-persatu pegawai restaurant. Mereka semua memandang Lucy dengan wajah menahan tawa. Dilihatnya ayah dan ibunya, mereka juga memasang wajah yang sama.

..

Karena tidak kuat menahannya, ayahnya ― Jude Heartfilia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haa… haa… haa..kamu lucu sekali, Luce jika sedang ketakutan. Lihatlah dirimu"

"Ayah jahat!", Lucy mendengus kesal.

" Jangan marah, anakku. Kami hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan. Lihat… bahkan, Master Makarov sengaja membuat kue khusus untukmu, pasti sangat lezat", jelas Layla Heartfilia.

Ternyata suara yang didengarnya waktu itu adalah suara kakek Makarov. Suara yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Kemudian semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut menyanyikan lagu 'selamat ulang tahun' untuk Lucy, yang di pandu oleh kakek Makarov. Lucy sangat terharu dengan semua yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya. Walaupun, ia sempat meringis mendengar suara dari koki senior yang bekerja di Restauran ini selama lebih dari 10 tahun.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya, Luce" kata ayahnya, namun cepat-cepat ibunya berkata.

" Ucapkan permohonan terlebih dahulu, Lucy"

Lucy pun meniup lilin dengan terlebih dahulu mengucapkan sebuah permohonan.

'_semoga kami sekeluarga bisa bahagia selamanya'_

..

Setelah acara pemotongan kue, mereka semua menikmati pesta ulang tahun Lucy dengan gembira. Seluruh pegawai restauran memberikan Lucy hadiah, kakek Makarov memberikan Lucy sebuah buku cerita, sedangkan ayah dan ibunya memberikannya sebuah liontin cantik berbentuk hati yang didalamnya terdapat foto mereka bersama.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, di luar sana awan hitam menggantung, menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Satu per satu pegawai restaurant berpamitan untuk pulang. Begitu juga dengan Master Makarov.

"Lucy, selamat ulang tahun ya, besok kita bertemu lagi", kata kakek itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Iya, kek. Hati-hati di jalan", sahut Lucy.

Namun setelah beberapa langkah kekek tersebut pergi, Lucy berteriak ke arah kakek itu.

"Lain kali jangan menyanyi lagi, kek. Suara kakek sunguh mengerikan!"

Makarov yang mendengar itu, hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, dan melangkah pergi. Tinggallah Lucy dan kedua orang tuanya.

..

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Cepat kita pulang!" kata ayahnya sembil berjalan ke arah mobil yang kendarainya. Istri dan anaknya menyusul dibelakangnya. Selama perjalanan, Lucy tidak henti-hentinya bercerita betapa menyenangkannya hari ini. Lucy juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ayah dan ibunya.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak akan aku lupakan sepanjang hidupku, yah. Aku sangat senang!", kata Lucy dengan semangat.

Kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ocehan putri semata wayangnya itu. Namun kejadian naas terjadi. Hujan yang turun dengan deras membuat jalan yang dilalui mobil yang dikendarai keluarga itu menjadi licin. Entah mengapa, ayahnya yang dianggap sangat pandai mengendarai mobil tidak bisa mengendalikan mobil yang mengangkut mereka bertiga.

Ciiiit… ciiit

Suara mobil yang oleng kekiri dan kekanan membuat Lucy yang duduk dikursi belakang bergetar karena takut. Terdengar suara tubrukan dan teriakan dari dalam mobil. Kejadian itu sangatlah cepat, mobil yang mereka tumpangi menabrak pembatas jalan, meluncur bebas ke arah semak semak, dan akhirnya menabrak pohon besar.

Kecelakaan mengerikan itu menyebabkan ayah dan ibunya meninggal seketika. Hanya Lucy yang berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut.

..

..

Lucy yang mengenang kembali kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu, tidak sadar menitikan air mata. Hari ini tepat hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 sekaligus peringatan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Setiap setahun sekali ia harus mengenang kembali kenangan buruk tentang keluarganya.

'_Tuhan, jika kau benar ada, mengapa kau membuatkku menderita seperti ini?'_

'_MENGAPA?'_

Pertanyaan itu terus menerus menghantuinya selama ini, pertanyaan yang tidak dapat ia temukan jawabannya. Walau sudah 7 tahun berlalu.

Hari ini Lucy akan pergi ke pemakaman, tempat dimana ayah dan ibunya dikuburkan.

'Tes…tes..tes'

Butiran-butiran air memukul jendela kaca kamar Lucy, memaksa untuk masuk. Ya, hari ini hujan, hujan yang sangat dibencinya. Entah mengapa setiap hari ulang tahunnya, hujan selalu turun, memaksa Lucy untuk mengingat peristiwa itu setiap tahunnya.

Segera, ia sambar jaket yang berada dikasurnya, melangkah pergi mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya.

"Bi, aku pergi dulu ya", Lucy berpamitan dengan seorang pengurus rumah tangga yang sudah bekerja di rumah itu selama 12 tahun.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sambil melihat kepergian Lucy. Wanita tua itu bernama Grandine, ia sudah mengenal Lucy sejak kecil. Grandinelah yang merawat Lucy ketika kecil. Ia masih ingat ketika malam tragis itu, Lucy yang baru sadar setelah kecelakaan itu memanggil-manggil ayah dan ibunya, namun berita yang disampaikan petugas rumah sakit membuat tubuh gadis mungil itu bergetar hebat, membuatnya pingsan saat itu juga. Kabar bahwa orangtuanya telah meninggalkannya sendirian.

..

Dengan menggunakan supir pribadi, Lucy menuju sebuah tempat pemakaman umum yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sebelumnya ia sudah mampir ke sebuah toko bunga untuk membeli seikat bunga untuk ayah dan ibunya.

Sesampainya di TPU, Lucy segera pergi menuju tempat kedua orangtuanya disemayamkan. Setelah sampai, ia langsung menaruh bunga yang telah dibelinya diatas nisan dengan batu marmer berwarna gelap. Nisan itu bertuliskan nama kedua orangtua Lucy―Layla dan Jude Heartfilia.

Setelah selesai mengucapkan doa, dengan dilindungi sebuah payung, Lucy melangkah untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti oleh suara yang walaupun kecil dapat didengarnya.

'Miau…. Miau…'

Suara seekor kucing. Kucing? mengapa ada suara kucing di tempat ini?

Dicarinya sumber suara itu. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada apa-apa kecuali gundukan-gundukan nisan yang basah karena hujan.

Akhirnya ia berhasil menemukannya. Seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu tampak kedinginan karena seluruh tubuhnya basah akibat air hujan. Kucing itu berlindung di sebuah pohon besar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Segera ia menghampiri kucing itu. Ia merasa kasihan melihat kucing itu kedinginan.

Ternyata kucing itu sangat jinak, karena ketika Lucy mendekatkan dirinya, kucing itu tidak pergi.

Kucing tersebut hanya terdiam melihat sosok Lucy yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Hai, kucing kecil. Sepertinya kamu kedinginan?" tanya Lucy sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kucing itu.

Tangan hangat Lucy mengelus lembut kucing itu. Kucing itu sangat basah dan kedinginan. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang Lucy membawa kucing kelabu itu kedalam pelukannya. Kucing itu mendengkur menerima kehangatan dari dada Lucy.

..

Di hari paling kelabu dalam hidupnya, Lucy membawa pulang seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu―Gray kedalam hidupnya yang kesepian, yang tanpa disadarinya terdapat lambang seperti sayap peri di tubuhnya.

Lucy tidak tahu, takdir apa yang menantinya ketika ia membawa kucing itu ke dalam hidupnya. Kucing yang akan mengubah hari-hari Lucy dari yang kelabu menjadi lebih berwarna.

..

..

–To Be Continued–

* * *

terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic saya yang ancur & GaJe ini.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? bagus atau tidak?

di tunggu review kalian... pendapat kalian akan sangat membantu ku..

see you next chapter ~(^–^)~

*teru-chan*


End file.
